<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гермес в опасности by Neri_smile, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401346">Гермес в опасности</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_smile/pseuds/Neri_smile'>Neri_smile</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, КосмоAU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_smile/pseuds/Neri_smile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Корабль налетел на гравитационную мину на полном ходу, еще толком не успев разгрузить системы после прыжка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Markus &amp; Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Гермес в опасности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Гермес в опасности<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Размер:</b> мини, 1133 слова<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> human!Маркус/human!Саймон<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> экшн, драма<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> G - PG-13<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> AU, ER<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Космический корабль “Гермес” влетел в пиратскую ловушку, экипаж пытается его спасти.<br/><b>Размещение: </b>запрещено без разрешения автора<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Гермес в опасности"<br/>К работе есть пирожок авторства Альфацентавр https://ficbook.net/authors/4108588<br/>в космическом дозоре коннор<br/>и маркус откровенно рад<br/>что он тут не преступник и не<br/>пират</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Гермес» попал в ловушку. Их ждали на выходе из прыжка. От одного или двух пиратских кораблей скоростной торговец легко бы ушел, скользнул в туннель перехода — и прямым курсом до ближайшей дружественной станции под прикрытие турелей и щитов. Вот только пиратов было пять, и они явно знали о преимуществах с виду неказистого судна. Корабль налетел на гравитационную мину на полном ходу, еще толком не успев разгрузить системы после прыжка. Закономерно, что аварийный предохранитель вырубил перегруженный прыжковый двигатель, оставив их с одними маневровыми и обычным маршевым двигателем. И первым делом появившееся из засады пираты сосредоточились именно на нем. Пока двое оттесняли пытающийся вырваться из западни корабль от границы гравитационного возмущения, трое других перегружали щиты над двигателями и, в конечном итоге, смогли повредить маршевый.</p><p>Маркус отдавал команды, пытаясь спасти корабль, пальцы Джоша летали над навигационной панелью, задавая ориентиры для сбоящей системы вручную, Норт буквально заставляла корабль танцевать на одних маневровых, вот только этого было недостаточно. Что обычный, хоть и скоростной, торговец может против пяти хорошо вооруженных пиратских кораблей? Особенно без двигателей?</p><p>С первой же минуты нападения они посылали сигнал бедствия, но прошел ли он и услышал ли их кто-нибудь, было неясно.</p><p>— Саймон, что с двигателями? — Маркус связался с машинным отсеком.</p><p>— Шанс есть, работаем, но нам нужно время! — отозвался механик.</p><p>— Капитан, щиты продержатся еще минут пять, — доложила Кэра.</p><p>— Слышал? У тебя три минуты.</p><p>— Так точно капитан!</p><p>И отключился.</p><p>Корабль сотряс удар от еще одного попадания вражеской торпеды. Пираты явно целились в щит, но он мигнул в последний момент, и снаряд угодил в обшивку.</p><p>— Сэр! Прямое попадание по правой палубе! Разгерметизация отсеков с третьего по пятый! Разгерметизация ликвидирована, но есть погибшие, — Кэра сосредоточено докладывала информацию о состоянии корабля.</p><p>«Внимание! Пожар во внутренних помещениях!» — завыла тревога.</p><p>— Капитан, пожар в машинном! Система пожаротушения выведена из строя! — взволнованный голос Кэры перекрыл систему оповещения.</p><p>— Выруби тревогу и свяжись с машинным!</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>От попадания часть электроники вырубило, а часть перегрузило, пульт управления подачей топлива взорвался, зацепив осколками Ральфа и младшего техника Томсона, ставившего стержень с хладагентом для прыжкового двигателя. Томсон выронил стержень, голубая жидкость брызнула в стороны, моментально вспыхивая от искрящегося пульта и огнем облизывая одежду незадачливого техника.<p>Даниэль выматерился и принялся тушить парня ручным огнетушителем, пока остальные боролись с огнем, перекинувшимся на другие консоли, а Саймон пытался запустить систему пожаротушения, попутно переводя управление на резервные консоли вне отсека.</p><p>Пламя было слишком сильным, дым от горящего пластика забивал фильтры респираторов, жар опалял не прикрытые защитной тканью комбинезонов руки и лица.</p><p>— Всем покинуть помещение! — Саймон понимал, что вручную им не справиться, и отдал приказ на эвакуацию.</p><p>— Если не потушим, то взлетим на воздух через пару минут! — Даниэль был прав.</p><p>К сожалению, без системы пожаротушения они оказались абсолютно беспомощными и уже ничего не могли сделать, если только… Саймон взглянул на дверь, выходящую в третий отсек, сейчас заполненный вакуумом. Сквозь стекло он увидел пробоину в противоположной стене, затянутую пленкой аварийного силового щита, отделяющего внутренности корабля от пустоты космоса.</p><p>Когда все покинули помещение, Саймон с резервной консоли в коридоре заблокировал двери и набрал команду на разгерметизацию машинного и третьего отсеков. Это не сработало.</p><p>Саймон набрал команду еще раз и снова получил отказ. Он разблокировал дверь и схватил легкий шлем и перчатки, герметично спаивающиеся с рабочим комбинезоном. Регенератор воздуха в шлеме заработал в штатном режиме. Возможно, у него будет шанс.</p><p>— Сай, что ты задумал? — Даниэль забеспокоился, наблюдая за старшим близнецом. — Нет! Эти комбинезоны не рассчитаны на это! Ты умрешь!</p><p>— Иначе через три минуты мы все умрем. Позаботься о корабле.</p><p>Саймон мягко вытолкнул брата обратно в коридор и заблокировал за собой дверь. Он набрал на панели команду на разгерметизацию и снятие аварийного щита с пробоины и выставил таймер. Саймон уже не слышал, как Даниэль в отчаянии ударил по двери кулаком и стал координировать людей.</p><p>Пламя с ревом пронеслось по помещениям и вырвалось в космос.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>— Капитан, ручная разгерметизация машинного и третьего отсеков! Пожар в машинном потушен! Получаю входящий сигнал! Сэр, это полицейские корветы «Ищейка» и «Питбуль»! Запрашивают связь, — Кэра радостно докладывала.<p>— Выведи на главный.</p><p>Маркус облегченно выдохнул: эти корветы они знали — и тем удивительнее было встретить их здесь.</p><p>— Привет, Маркус. Вижу мы вовремя, — голос Коннора был, как всегда, спокоен, будто именно в этот момент по его приказу корабельные орудия не разрывали пиратские суда на куски.</p><p>— Очень вовремя! Какими судьбами? — Маркуса искренне интересовало, что полицейские делали не в своем секторе.</p><p>— Ловили крыс, — желваки яростно заходили на чужом лице — предательства Коннор не прощал. — Их старший раскололся, что готовится нападение. Мы полетели на помощь, а тут вы. Мы проводим вас до базы. Скиньте связисту, что нужно для ремонта.</p><p>Последний пират как раз сдался, впечатлившись смертью товарищей.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>— Кэра, отчет.<p>Маркус откинулся в кресле, готовясь принимать информацию, с начала боя прошло всего лишь пятнадцать минут, а их почти уничтожили.</p><p>— Третий отсек потерян, в отсеках с четвертого по пятый отсутствует жизнеобеспечение…</p><p>«Практически весь правый бок», — прикинул Маркус. </p><p>— …В шестом и седьмом нет гравитации. Техники разбираются. Перебои с энергией в грузовом. Пятеро погибших, пятнадцать раненых. В основном ожоги и отравление дымом. Лазарет сообщает, что они пока справляются. Сам лазарет не пострадал.</p><p>Хоть какая-то хорошая новость.</p><p>— Что с машинным?</p><p>— Большинство успело надышаться дымом, у техника Томсона сильные ожоги. Сэр, — Кэра замялась. — Они не смогли потушить пожар вручную, разгерметизировать отсек удаленно также не удалось. — Девушка сглотнула. — Главный механик сделал это изнутри. Сейчас отсек герметичен и остальные пытаются вскрыть входные двери.</p><p>Маркус зажмурился. Изнутри значит. Мужчина поднялся из кресла.</p><p>— Джош, ты за главного.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Маркус добрался до входа в машинный как раз, когда двери таки удалось открыть. Стены машинного были в копоти и потеках оплавленных проводов, большая часть консолей пришла в негодность. Ремонт предстоял масштабный.<p>— Сэр, сюда! — Один из младших техников, показывал на помещение холодильника для хранения стержней хладагента. Сейчас прозрачные двери были покрыты копотью, но сквозь стекло угадывалась человеческая фигура.</p><p>— Нужно открыть! — Даниэль лично взялся за лом, помогая вскрывать заевшие створки прочного стекла.</p><p>Со скрипом створки поддались. Изнутри прямо в руки Даниэлю выпало тело, Маркус дрожащими руками стянул с чужой головы защитный шлем, покрытый копотью. Саймон вымученно улыбнулся и потерял сознание.</p><p>— Медиков сюда!</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>— Рада видеть вас, капитан. — Люси приветливо улыбнулась посетителю. — Он как раз пришел в себя. Оставлю вас ненадолго.<p>Саймон лежал на кушетке под капельницей, ожоги были покрыты регенерирующим гелем, кое-где костюм все же не выдержал перепада температур и треснул.</p><p>Маркус опустился на край кушетки так, чтобы не задевать раны, и аккуратно сжал чужие пальцы:</p><p>— Я рад, что ты жив.</p><p>— Я тоже этому рад, — сказал Саймон хриплым голосом: как и все из машинного, он надышался дымом.</p><p>Маркус склонился и прикоснулся своим лбом к чужому:</p><p>— Я думал, что тебя нет, — шептал он, — шел по коридорам и думал, что тебя больше нет, что больше тебя не увижу.</p><p>— Я здесь, — Саймон положил свободную руку мужчине на затылок и крепче прижал к себе, заглядывая в глаза. — Я никуда не уйду.</p><p>Мягко поцеловал. Маркус ответил, пропуская чужой язык в рот. Они неторопливо целовались, пока Люси не прервала их тактичным покашливанием.</p><p>— Иди, тебя, наверняка, ждут на мостике. </p><p>Саймон улыбнулся на прощание.</p><p>— Я зайду, позже.</p><p>— Буду ждать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>